Get Them Together!
by aoi.ayam
Summary: Alien Force: Kevin's got a secret, well, that's nothing new, except this one's not a bad thing, or is she? ON HIATUS
1. The Race

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It was just an ordinary day at Grandpa Max's favorite fishing spot where Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were lounging around and having fun (much like that time they met Verdona) when Kevin heard a noise that piqued his interest.

"What's that?" Ben asked as he stopped splashing Gwen to turn to look at the direction the sound was coming from.

"Sounds like…" Gwen said listening carefully.

"The eight-cylinder engine of a Ferrari," Kevin said, shrugging as the cousins stared at him. "What?"

The Ferrari screeched to a halt somewhere very close to where Kevin parked the car. A few seconds later, they heard an engine revving up. The cousins were confused as to why the driver of the Ferrari would do such a thing.

"So, he saw my baby and wants to race, huh?" Kevin smirked as he got out of the water and started drying off. "Fine by me."

So Kevin went off to where he parked, pausing only to grab a shirt, and left the two Tennysons to stare after him.

When Kevin got to the road, he found a black Ferrari 458 Italia waiting for him with it's driver inside waiting for him to get in his car. As much as Kevin wanted to show the driver how very much superior his baby was, he wanted to make the race a little bit more interesting.

He tapped on the heavily tinted window on the drivers side and smirked when the driver rolled 1/5 of the window down.

"So you wanna race?" Kevin asked.

The driver didn't say anything but nodded. From what Kevin could see, the driver was black-haired and was wearing sunglasses.

"First one to that sign?" Kevin pointed to a sign that was about half a kilometer away.

The driver nodded.

"Wanna make it more interesting?"

The driver paused for a bit and then nodded.

"50 bucks to the winner?"

The driver still didn't say anything but Kevin could tell that the driver expected to win by the way he nodded.

"Don't come cryin' to me when ya lose."

The driver rolled up the window just as Ben and Gwen came out, both were fully clothed and ready to fight.

"What's up Kevin?" Ben asked as he cautiously approached.

"We're gonna race up to that sign," Kevin said as he climbed into his car. "Can you give the signal to go?"

"How?" Ben asked, from his tone it was obvious that he was excited about the race. Gwen just shook her head.

"Just stand between the two cars and raise both your hands to get us ready, then drop 'em to signal 'go'," Kevin replied as he turned the engine on.

"Got it," Ben said as he stepped aside to let Kevin get into position.

"I don't think this is such a good idea," Gwen warned.

"You wouldn't," Ben replied. "I think it's awesome!"

"You would," Gwen shrugged as she let the boys be boys.

As soon as Kevin's car was in position, Ben rushed to stand in between the two cars and raised his arms. Both engines revved up in anticipation, then Ben dropped his arms and a huge gust of wind swept past him as the two cars raced off to their goal.

At first it seemed as if Kevin would get an easy win, but half-way to the sign, the black car sped up and was neck and neck with Kevin. Kevin sped up again and tried to get in front of the other car, but he couldn't get ahead. One fourth of the distance remained and the black car seemed to be slowing down, Kevin smirked and floored it. Unfortunately for him, the driver of the black car thought to do the same. It would've been a tie, if Kevin remembered to shift gears.

They drove back to the starting point where Ben, who was jumping up and down at the excitement, and Gwen, who was getting ready to attack the driver just in case, were waiting.

As soon as Kevin got out of his car, he walked over to the driver's side of the black car and knocked. The door opened and the driver stepped out.

The driver was actually a she with black hair that was tied securely in a ponytail save for her bangs which were a mess. She grinned as she took off her shades to reveal eyes that were the same shade as her car.

"Well Kevy, I won," She smirked, a very familiar-looking smirk, "You owe me fifty bucks."

"Kayla?" Kevin said, a bit surprised and confused at the sight of the girl. "Why are you here?"

"Now, now Kevy," Kayla said as she shook her head and held out her hand. "Business first."

Kevin muttered a few choice words before heading to his car to scrounge up a fifty. Ben could swear he heard the words 'evil' and 'sadistic'. He tensed up and got ready to use the omnitrix if needed.

"Here ya go," Kevin grumbled as he thrust a fifty into her palm. "Now why are you here?"

"'Cause," Kayla said

Ben thought that the way she said it was familiar, just like her smirk and her appearance. Kevin just wanted to make her talk.

"'Cause what Kayla?" Kevin asked through gritted teeth. "And don't answer with 'I can' 'cause you know that would just tick me off."

"Whatever Kevy," Kayla replied with a smile and pointedly ignored him and turned to Gwen. "So, you're Gwen Tennyson?"

"Kayla…" Kevin warned.

Gwen wasn't sure if it was safe to reply but Kayla didn't seem to notice that she didn't and turned to face Ben.

"That makes you Ben Tennyson then?" she said as she grabbed Ben's hands. "Goodie, we'll be great friends."

"Kayla…" Kevin growled in warning this time but Kayla just continued to ignore him and smile at Ben.

_Is it my imagination, or did her smile just get a bit wider? And what's with that glint in her eye? It wasn't there before._ Ben thought.

"Uh…" Gwen said uneasily as she separated Ben's hands from Kayla's. "Who are you exactly?"

Kayla looked downright shocked that they didn't know who she was. Then she punched Kevin in the arm and glared at him.

"What?" Kevin asked, confused as to why Kayla seemed mad at him, who by all rights should've been the one who was mad at her.

"You never told them about me? About us?" she asked, more hurt than angry.

Ben and Gwen were shocked at what Kayla said and how she said it. Ben looked hurt but was trying (and failing) to cover it up, Gwen just looked furious.

"It's not like that," Kevin said uneasily, trying to explain before either Ben or Gwen would go and jump to conclusions.

"Explain," Gwen advised him as her hands started to glow. "Quickly."

Sensing the threat, Kayla stepped in between Kevin and Gwen. Pushing Kevin back just a little bit as though to protect him from Gwen. Ben found that amusing but Kevin just found that irritating.

"Calm down Gwen, please?" Kayla asked nicely, still smiling at the red-head.

After a few seconds, Gwen's hands stopped their glowing but she still glared at Kevin. "Explain."

"Ah…well… I guess I really do have to introduce you huh?" Kevin said as he tried to find a way to weasel himself out of it.

"Duh," Ben said as he too took up the I'm-angry-tell-me-now pose Gwen initiated.

"Come on Kevy," Kayla said as she grinned, knowing full well how uncomfortable Kevin was. "I'm not that bad."

"Shut up," Kevin said as he glared at her. "This is all you're fault."

"Uhuh," She said, obviously not caring. "Now introduce us."

"Ben, Gwen, this twerp-"

"Hey!" Kayla punched his arm again.

"Is Kayla Erika Levin," Kevin finished not even looking at Kayla while he ruffled her hair in return for her punching him.

The cousins were stunned silent. Ben was confused, more so than usual. And Gwen, Gwen who was usually so quick to take it all in, seemed more confused than Ben, and that's saying a lot.

"Levin?" Gwen asked as soon as she found her voice, strained though it was.

"Yup," Kayla said as she grabbed Kevin's arm, the same arm she'd been punching earlier. "Kevy's my little brother."

* * *

Note: I"m not really sure if I got the Ferrari's engine right, so... sorry! Oh, and this is my first story and I'm still not sure where this is heading but I do promise it's not anyonexOC. Feel free to point out any and every error I made. Thanks!


	2. Kayla

Disclaimer: I own nothing  


* * *

"Wait…you're what?" Ben asked the black-haired girl who was grinning broadly. She didn't seem any older than Kevin. In fact, she looked younger than him.

"I'm your twin, not your little brother," Kevin corrected her as he wrenched his arm free from her grasp.

"You were born two full minutes after me," Kayla reminded him. "That makes you younger."

"It makes sense now," Gwen suddenly said, jumping into the conversation. "Why you look and act so much alike."

"She's not like me," Kevin said callously.

The cousins thought that Kayla would be hurt at Kevin's statement, but she kept her smile on her face. Apparently, she was happy enough about something that even Kevin's sourness didn't matter to her.

"So why are you here Kayla?" Ben asked nicely, since he thought Kevin would want to know but would demand to know rather than ask.

"Road trip," Kayla answered nonchalantly and offered no other answer.

"In the middle of the semester?" Gwen asked.

"I'm taking a year off school," Kayla replied.

"Oh," Gwen wasn't all that shocked. After all, Kevin wasn't in school, _like brother like sister I guess._

"Does Mom know?" Kevin asked, his tone softer than his earlier denial, but still rough enough to show that he wasn't fully okay with her being there yet.

"That I'm off school or that I'm on a road trip?" she smirked.

"Both."

"Yeah, she knows."

Nobody knew what to say after that. Gwen wanted to know more about Kayla, since she could still be a potential threat to the team. Ben wanted to know why Kayla was there cause it couldn't have just been a coincidence. Kevin didn't want to know how she was or why she was there, he just wanted Kayla to leave since her mere presence takes points off of his badassness.

"So, how long will you be in the area?" Kevin asked her.

"I dunno," she smiled. "Can I stay at your place? I don't really want to stay at a motel."

"Fine."

After dropping off the Tennysons and parking the cars, Kevin showed Kayla to the couch. Kayla just plopped down on it and patted the space next to her. Kevin complied and sat down.

"Why are you here Kay?" Kevin asked, his voice telling her that she shouldn't even try to make something up. Doesn't mean she wouldn't try though, she _is_ his sister, after all.

"Kevy, I haven't seen you since you left home, you've-" Kayla started to say.

"I'm serious Kay," Kevin warned her. "You better tell me why you're here."

"Isn't seeing you a good enough reason?" Kayla sighed. When her twin didn't answer she shook her head. "Honestly Kevy, you're not much fun any more."

Kevin just raised an eyebrow at that comment, deciding not to say anything until Kayla told him why she was there. Kayla pursed her lips and crossed her arms in mock frustration. After a moment of silence she shook her head and decided to answer her brother.

"Like I said, I haven't seen you since you left home, except for that one time when you showed Mom your plumber's badge," Kayla explained. "Do you know how lonely that was?"

"So you decided to take off school, go on a road trip, and come here just cause you felt lonely?" Kevin clarified.

"Well, taking off school was easy enough," She shrugged. "You're doing it."

"And the road trip?"

"It seemed fun, besides, I need to let my car stretch every once in a while."

"Can Mom even afford that car?"

"Who said Mom paid for it?"

"You aren't doing anything-"

"That you would do?" Kayla cut in with a smirk. When Kevin's eyes narrowed, she continued. "No, nothing illegal."

"Then how are you paying for it?" Kevin asked forcefully. "I know that your step-dad's not so generous with his money."

"He's your step-dad too," Kayla argued, Kevin never really liked his step-father and vice versa, but that didn't make them any less of a family to her and their mother. "And no, he's not paying for it. I got a part time job to buy the car and save up the money for the road trip."

"A part time job can't pay for a Ferrari 458 Italia."

"Not on earth anyway," she smiled. "And no, I'm not smuggling things from one place to another, nor am I an illegal arms dealer."

"Not funny," Kevin said, as he had already been those in the past. "Then what do you do?"

"I was getting to that," Kayla explained. "I'm an inter-planet ambassador of goodwill."

"Yeah right," he scoffed. "Why would they pick you? I mean, you're my sister!"

"Exactly why they'd pick me! Do you even know what school I'm taking a year off from?"

"High school duh," Kevin answered as if it were obvious. "I mean, I-"

"Law school Kevy," she cut in in a calm voice. "I'm taking a year off law school."

"Law school? But your-"

"Supposed to be in high school, yes," she confirmed. "You were gone too long and showed up too little. I was accelerated through school. I graduated pre-law last year, I was offered a scholarship up to law school. They picked me to be an ambassador because of my background. And because I can protect my self if ever the need arose."

Kayla absorbed the couch's leather upholstery on her left hand and raised it o show her brother. Kevin's eyes widened at the sight of his sister's hand.

"I left because I had powers," he explained. "Mom didn't seem to want me around. I assumed that you didn't want me around too. I didn't know. When did you get your powers?"

"I always had them Kevy," she informed him. "Even before you left, I always had this weird absorption thing."

"You never said anything," Kevin pointed out. "How was I supposed to know?"

"That was the point," Kayla said. "No one was supposed to know. But over the years, this wasn't the only thing I can do."

The leather on her hand hardened and peeled off in one piece. When Kevin picked it up, The leather was hard as a rock. Kevin stared at it in wonder.

"That's not all."

Kayla absorbed the leather again and pointed her hand at the for wall. Kevin watched as his sister sent off small leather projectiles at the wall. She turned to him with a serious look on her face.

"Well Kevy?" Kayla asked. "I came here cause I need help controlling this new power. I can't just drop whatever I absorb anymore. It has to peel off."

"Stay as long as you like Kayla, I guess I'll have to help you."

* * *

A bit OoC i guess, I'm not really sure. Sorry that Ben's not even in this chapter, but I needed to establish Kayla's background and all. Feel free to point out anything i got wrong.

Reviews are loved.


	3. Admittance

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

It was the day after Kevin's sister arrived and Kevin had already phoned him and Gwen to tell them that Kayla would be staying with him for a while. Naturally, Gwen was worrying on how Kayla would affect the team, and ultimately the team's relationship with each other. And since she obviously couldn't talk the matter through with Kevin, she decided to bother Ben on his supposedly do-nothing-Sunday.

"Gwen," Ben said, irritated that his cousin barged into his room just ten minutes after Kevin told him about Kayla's plans. "First Kevin wakes me up, now you're here to keep me up?"

"It's important Ben," she said seriously, closing the bedroom's door behind her and sitting on a chair. "Now, wake up so we could brainstorm through this whole Kayla thing."

"What's to brainstorm through?" he asked as he stretched. "She's his sister, just like you're my cousin. There's nothing wrong with being related, is there?"

"No," Gwen admitted. "But don't you think it's just odd how she new exactly where we were?"

"We could just ask her you know," Ben pointed out. "She seemed nice enough."

"So did Mike," Gwen countered. "The thing is Ben, if you haven't forgotten, before we met Kevin, he wasn't really a good guy."

"So you're saying that she's evil?"

"No," Gwen shook her head. "I'm just saying that it's a possibility, you know?"

"Yeah," Ben nodded. "But we shouldn't jump to conclusions. I mean, Kevin wasn't good before, but he's on our side now, isn't he?"

"You have a point," Gwen said grudgingly. As much as she liked it that Ben was finally thinking logically, she still didn't admitting that he had a point.

"Besides," Ben smirked, blanching a bit at what he was about to say but quickly covering it up. "As long as you're into the whole evil alien fighting thing, _he'll_ be into it too."

"Ha ha Ben," Gwen said sarcastically, noticing and wondering about the look that flashed on Ben's face when he teased her. "It's too early in the morning for teasing."

"Teasing you?" Ben clarified. "It's _never_ too early to be teasing _you_."

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Kevin woke up to his sister shaking him. At first Kevin just shrugged her hand off his shoulder and turned away from her, but soon her shaking was too intense to ignore.

"Kayla," Kevin said with barely concealed irritation as he sat up. "What is it?"

"Breakfast," she said seriously as she thrust a plate into his hands. "Eat up. You promised we'd start training today."

"Yeah I guess I did," Kevin said as he relaxed and shook his head. Glancing at a nearby clock he scowled. "But did you have to wake me up so early?"

"I woke you?" she asked. "I heard you on the phone earlier, so I assumed that you were already up."

"Oh, that."

"Hmmmm?" she asked, her confusion obvious.

"I knew Ben would still be asleep," Kevin explained. "I thought it would be fun to annoy him by waking him up early."

"Seven-thirty in the morning is early?"

"Early for him," Kevin said. "He's got nothing to do today."

Kayla raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing. She had a feeling that Ben was someone important to her brother, even if Kevin denied it.

"So," Kayla said. "It's important to annoy Ben?"

"It is to me," Kevin admitted. "Although don't go telling anyone that."

"Duh," she narrowed her eyes. "Who do you think I'd go around telling? I don't know anyone in this town."

Kevin shrugged as if that thought never occurred to him. Kayla just stared at her brother, wondering if she'll ever understand him. Sensing that his twin had no intention of leaving him alone just yet, Kevin stared at the plate she thrust at him.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, fairly certain that he had no bacon or eggs in his refrigerator, and he definitely knew that he did not have rice in his apartment.

"From the neighbors, it was easy to pick their door," Kayla joked. When Kevin gave her a look, she told the truth. "To you road trip might mean: eat wherever. To me, it means I have to have my own supply of food. My car has a fridge installed in the trunk for perishables while the rice I keep in a container in the backseat. Oh yeah, I have cooking stuff in there too. I didn't rob anyone, happy?"

"This is good," was all Kevin could say. While Kayla was explaining where she got everything, he dug right in to his breakfast. "Could use a drink though."

"Don't push your luck," she warned. "But I made some iced tea. I'll go get it."

She was about to leave his room when Kevin called out.

"Kay?"

"Hmm?" she asked, stopping in the doorway.

"Kinda glad you're my sister."

"No you won't get seconds," Kayla replied acting tough but inside, she was happy that he said it.

"Darn."

When Kayla came back, she was bringing her own plate and a pitcher of iced tea. She put the pitcher on the floor and the plate on the bed next to Kevin giving him a look to make sure that he didn't take anything from her plate. She left the room again to get glasses and returned quickly. They ate in silence for a while until Kayla broke it.

''Kevin?''

''What?''

''I don't think Gwen likes me very much.''

''What gives you that idea?'' Kevin asked between bites. "You only met her yesterday."

''Nothing, it's just a feeling, ya know?'' she sighed. ''Did I do something wrong that I don't even know about?''

''Nah,'' Kevin said, trying to assure her. ''Gwen's just cautious. Ben's her cousin, and they're pretty tight, see? Like siblings. She might be thinking that you're out to get the omnitrix or something.''

''It's kinda attached to him right? How could I possibly take it?'' she asked. ''Besides, I'm not even happy with my powers, so why would I take the onmitrix?''

''She doesn't know that,'' Kevin defended. ''She's just looking out for Ben.''

''Uhuh,'' she answered, not really listening to Kevin. ''Aren't you the one doing that?''

''Huh?'' Kevin asked, unsure of what he heard.

''Nothing,'' Kayla said quickly. ''I mean, what's the big deal with them? Their names rhyme.''

''It's just how their family is,'' Kevin explained. ''We have the same initials don't we?''

''That's different. They look alike too,'' Kayla observed, then she realized something. ''Well, at least their eyes do. It's kinda amazing how they have the exact same shade of green as your car Kevy.''

''It is?''

''Yeah...'' she confirmed. ''So, which one?''

''Huh?''

''Don't play dumb with me Kevin,'' she scolded. ''Which Tennyson made you paint your car green?''

''I have to go to work,'' Kevin said, suddenly remembering. He got out of the bed quickly and gulped down a glass of iced tea. ''Stay here and behave okay?''

''Kevin Ethan Levin!'' she shouted. ''Don't you dare run away from this discussion. I need to know.''

''Why?'' he asked. ''Does it matter?''

''Yeah it does,'' she replied. ''If you like Gwen or Ben...I need to know which one.''

''If it were Gwen,'' Kevin sighed, ''She wouldn't have had to pester me to take her out so much would she?''

''So it's Ben?'' Kayla clarified.

''It doesn't matter since he's straighter than a ruler,'' Kevin answered. ''So just drop it okay?''

''Yeah yeah.''

* * *

Sorry it took so long for another update! I wasn't really sure as to how to get this story from point a to point b and so on so please bear with me.

Thanks to Skylark Evanson and bree tennyson for their reviews. :D

Sorry for any and all grammar errors. Please leave a review?


End file.
